


Music

by RageHappyThunder



Series: Shortcuts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ isn't much for public displays of affection but at home it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short one-shots filled with fluff and headcanons.

JJ wasn’t much for public displays of affection, the kissing, the whispering affectionately so only your partner could hear and everyone else could only stare, the yelling ‘I love you’s’ from across the street. It just wasn’t how JJ did things. He’d hold hands and give a small squeeze to tell Ray he loved him. He’d stare at him from across the office like he only had eyes for him. Editing videos turned out to be a nightmare because all he’d do was focus on Ray’s feed.

JJ did, however, love to show Ray off. He’d take him out and ‘run into’ JJ’s friends. Or at parties he’d have Ray talk about his job and JJ would never take his eyes of Ray’s lips because of how beautifully they’d cascade passion into the air. He liked making him laugh when they were out, because JJ thought he was blessing strangers with the sound of Ray’s laugh.

 

Sometimes it would get to Ray though, because he’d want to kiss JJ for a long period of time but the other would just look away embarrassed when they were done if they actually did it. A simple I love you would send his face turning bright red in public and at first it down’d Ray.

But he learned to use it to his advantage.

Embarrassing JJ turned out to be his second favorite pastime.

 

At home it was so different, when Ray woke up in the middle of the night and JJ was having a spell of insomnia they’d meld into each other while their exhaustion blanketed them. Sometimes JJ would be playing music quietly, slowly dancing with no partner, completely lost with himself and Ray lived for moments where he’d make JJ scream of fright mixed with embarrassment. Laughing manically he’d start singing quietly to the music and JJ would chime in out of tune and breathless. Everytime the singer paused JJ would lean in for a kiss and mask moans with the words to the song. They didn’t dance, but JJ’s grip would be around Ray’s hips and he’d swing him around in place, muttering words into Ray’s mouth, pouring his heart out in words disguised as a badly tuned singing voice.

 

And then JJ would nip at Ray’s neck and make him laugh.

This was their perfect domestic night.


End file.
